mi triste realidad
by mariela
Summary: joey siente que nadie ni sus amigos lo entienden, solo hay una persona que puede solucionar su situacion ,pero accedera a hacerlo? (SJ)


**_Mi triste realidad_**

**_cap I relatado por joey (o pov de joey)¬¬ da lo mismo creop_**

Si, si como todos los días con mis amigos, feliz, se supone, aunque no es as

Siempre alegre, siempre bromeando con ellos, creo que hasta le es difícil pensar que algo serio puede suceder en mi vida, que algo serio esta sucediendo en mi vida

Siempre sonrío, siempre cuando puedo salgo con mis amigos, siempre llego atrasado a la escuela, y siempre molesto al fastidioso de Kaiba

Ninguno, pero ninguno de mis amigos, se imagina lo que en verdad sucede en mi hogar, con mi padre

Un día en la madrugada Yugi me sorprendió repartiendo diarios, y lo comento cuando estábamos con mis amigos, les dije que lo hacia porque quería ganar dinero para divertirme, pero ninguno de ellos fue capaz de darse cuenta que mentía , que reunía dinero para mantener la casa, ya que me padre nunca aporta con nada, excepto con malo ratos y ofensas

Ni siquiera cuando los invite a mi casa, se dieron cuenta de nada, en un principio quería que alguien supiera mi situación mas que nada para que me escuchara, pero ahora que veo mejor la situación me doy cuenta que ninguno de ellos me habría podido dar el apoyo que necesitaba ,incluso Tea que era la mas seria me comprendería de buena manera ya que jamás ha estado en la misma situación que yo , creo que nadie ,nadie de los que conozco no sentiría lastima por mi

No entiendo por que me padre tiene que ser así? Por que tiene que llegar borracho a la casa?, y por que mi madre y hermana se tuvieron que ir? Cuanto desearía que alguien, tan siquiera, estuviera en mi lugar. No es que le desee mal a nadie ,pero por lo menos...., por lo menos podría haber una persona a quien contarle mis problemas sin que me mire con compasión

Otro fin de semana mas, lo único bueno es que no veré al podrido ricachon de Seto Kaiba, que lo único que hace es estar todo el día llamándome perro, que se cree es amargado ,flaco y seco, no se que le ven mis compañeras de salón que se vuelen locas por el, sino tiene nada , excepto sus millones, grandulon fastidioso

Y bueno, no solo de el me libro sino también de Duke y un poco de Tristan que están todo el día preguntándome por Serenity, hasta cuando le van a dejar en paz

Pero fuera de eso, el fin de semana es horrible para mi ,tango que levantarme muy temprano para repartir lo periódicos, y además de eso tengo hacer cualquier tipo de trabajo para conseguir dinero, hoy por ejemplo tuve que sacar a pasear unos perros, pero no uno o dos sino que cuatro además eran enormes, después tuve que bañarlos,¬¬ hasta yo termine bañado con lo difíciles que eran esos perros

Llego a la casa mas que agotado, mi padre no esta, al poco tiempo suena el teléfono, es el dueño de una cantina para decirme que vaya en busca de mi padre porque se puso violento y comenzó a golpear a algunos tipos

Voy a su encuentro, ningún taxi quiso llevarnos hasta la casa porque mi padre esta hecho una fiera ,así que tengo que llevarlo a pie, me golpea mas de una vez diciéndome que lo deje en paz, pero no puedo es mi padre

Finalmente logro llevarlo hasta la casa y guiarlo hasta su habitación; a las pocas horas despierta diciendo que tiene un enorme dolor de cabeza, asi que tengo que ir a comprarle algo para que se sienta mejor, cuando llego a la casa lo sorprendo revisando todas mis cosas , se acerca violentamente a mi y me toma de la chaqueta

-Donde esta dinero? Vamos responde donde esta el dinero?

-De que hablas?

-De lo que conseguiste hoy trabajando

-Ese dinero es para pagar la renta , ya se te olvido

-Dame ese dinero enseguida basura inservible

-No puedo lo siento, sino pagamos la renta nos pueden embargar la casa

-Me importa muy poco que nos embarguen quiero ese dinero ahora sino quieres pagar las consecuencias

-Se que lo quieres para ir a tomar

Toma un cuchillo de la cocina y lo apunta hacia su pecho

-Sino me das ese dinero te juro que me mato

-Papa no....esta bien, te daré el dinero pero suelta ese cuchillo por favor

Le doy el dinero, y se va de nuevo muy tranquilo, mientras que yo tengo que ir en busca de otro trabajo para conseguir el dinero de la renta, que no deja de ser poco

Tengo que reconocer que detesto vivir así, siempre con la angustia de que me padre puede estar en problemas ,y la casa....,la casa jamás ha podido ser bien arreglada ya que todo el dinero se va en alcohol, detesto vivir...al día

El fin de semana se va volando ,y debo ir a la escuela otra vez, pero antes de irme me aseguro de llevar el dinero de la renta porque en casa es mas que sabido que no esta seguro

Para colmo no que a que horas se levanto ,pero mi padre amaneció borracho de bueno ,estaba insoportable, tuve que calmarlo un poco, al ver la hora me di cuenta de que se me hacia tarde para ir a la escuela

Llego por suerte a la escuela a tiempo ,todo sudoroso y cansado , para mi mala suerte tengo que pasar cerca de Kaiba quien al verme como siempre salió con una de sus estupideces

-Veo que tuviste una pelea callejera, contra quien fue? Rex el perro que habla, no ,no se me olvidaba que eres solo un perro de medio pelo

-Pues no ,pero ahora si voy a tener una pelea con un cerdo ricachon

Ya no lo aguanto mas ,de veras que lo detesto ,estoy listo para golpearlo, pero Yugi y los demás me detienen, a veces siento unos deseos enorme de estrangularlo, de tomar su cuello entre mis manos y cortarle la respiración , de tener su cuello entre mis manos para sentir su calor, para sentir su piel ,mis dedos palpándolo, mis labios acercarse para besarlo, tocarlo y ......que estoy diciendo??? No puedo evitar mirarlo , mirarlo fijamente mientras mis amigos me sostienen, esos ojos, esos labios, siento que la sangre me sube a la cabeza, siento un deseo casi animal, algo que escapa de mi mente, que mi cuerpo lo pide y lentamente te hace notar pero por que???

No puedo darme el lujo de que mis amigos se dan cuenta ni mucho menos Kaiba de lo que me pasa así que logro que me dejen de sostener para ir al baño, golpearme la cara con agua, y beber un poco de ella, que fue lo que paso? Aunque tengo que reconocer que siempre me pasa cuando lo tengo cerca...., esos ojos azul intenso, esos labios que jamás dibujan una sonrisa, esa piel que ha de ser tan suave como sus cabellos castaños

Lo detesto ,si , lo detesto cuado lo tengo lejos ,cuando escucho sus palabras, pero en el fondo ,en el fondo de mi corazón......

Siento un gran odio, pero no hacia Kaiba ,ni hacia mi padre sino que hacia mi situación ,hacia mi modo de vivir, y me culpo por haber nacido y con ello haber hecho que la conciencia de mi madre al dejarme no estuviera tranquila ,y de la desesperación de mi hermana por verme por haber nacido para ser la razón por la cual mi padre se emborracha, porque dice que le recuerdo a mi madre, y por haber nacido para que los labios de Kaiba de mancharan cada vez que pronuncia mi nombre con insultos...

Suena tonto ,pero de ese amargado ,flaco y frígido, ese ricachon podrido a quien siempre mencione con gusto al saber que me libraría de el ese fin de semana, en un día, en solo uno es capaz de hacerme cambiar con solo verlo, puedo molestarlo cuanto quiera, imitarlo como siempre lo hago ,pero siempre , siempre voy a tener un sentimiento que me va a estar quemando por dentro, porque el, la única persona que ahora que lo pienso me puede salvar se niega a hacerlo, con esa barrera de frialdad ,y desprecio que siempre muestra a todos lo que lo rodean

* * *

hola, soy yo otra vez , aunque ahora con nuevo fics ,espero que le haya gustado aunque de por si la primera parte siempre me queda mas o menos, pero se hace lo que se puedo

bueno me despido que esten bien

gracias por leer

atte mariela


End file.
